videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bone: The Great Cow Race (console
PC version https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bone:_The_Great_Cow_Race Console/PSP versions This game is like the first game in its style the main things that are new are to add more things and expand things. For example, the liner format has been ditched for an open world based structure with missions Thorns song has been removed from the game except in the Wii version if the 4th player has a Wii remote and it works similarly more to how Super Mario Galaxy did it. The bones have all the abilities from the first game and more. The new abilities must be bought at the shop Once again the characters can do platforming, Combat, & Puzzles though while the first had linear levels of many locations this time due to lack of locations its 1 giant map to explore for missions. Missions can come naturally through the story, by talking to NPCs, or once an achievement has been cleared. Some Missions can only be cleared after beating the main game. Normal Found collectables New to this game is a shop which allows you to buy items with eggs (which are like coins in a Mario Game) In the Directors cut DLC A new hub world known as the 500 missions which are where you do 500 missions and if you complete it you unlock the platinum skins GBA version This version changed the most from all of them. For 1 thing the Mario styled stages are now replaced with a Metriod styled world. The Crash Of the Titans GBA Styled characters and Backgrounds now take inspiration from Open Season on the GBA. The shops have been removed along with some extras. There are also only 15 main missions and 5 extra ones. DS version Same base console versions except there are only 20 missions and 10 extra ones Trivia *This is the last Bone Game (This was due to lots of Factors like localization issues and overworked devlopers) *2 versions were canceled That was on Gamecube due to the lack of storage and PS3 due to the bad architecture *This was a Wii Launch Title *Like the previous game, the Xbox 360 and PSP versions had Directors cut DLC and it was included in the Greatest Hits versions on Disc Development, Release, and reviews After the Good sales of the first game, Jeff got all 3 studios to work on a sequel based on The Great Cow Race. Jeff said the game was to be bigger and better than the first game. The intended systems were GCN, PS2, Xbox, Wii, PS3, Xbox 360, PC, PSP, GBA, & DS. There were a few troubles though the GCN discs were too small to hold everything and 2 discs would be too expensive so that version was canceled. The PS3 version was also a mess since the architecture was too difficult to develop for and that version was also canceled. While the GBA version was completely retooled to listen to criticism the DS version reused the same engine but used different gameplay. The PSP version was also fine along with the PC version by Telltale. At release, US Bone fans were more mixed and Families were the same as well. The main problem was missing platforms and spread release dates. Critics were more impressed by the sequel especially the GBA version. In early 2008 The DC DLC was released for Xbox 360 & PSP. also in mid-2008, the Xbox 360 & PSP version of the game was discounted for $30 with the DC DLC on Disc. In Mid-2012 the Wii & DS versions were put on Nintendo Selects and the Wii version even had the DC DLC on Disc EU Bone fans as was said before was mixed on the game. Since the localization was so long the Xbox & GBA versions were abandoned. What didn't help was the first game was released on the same day. Afterward, Jeff was tired of all the Video game stuff and it was taking to much time for him and video games were changing a lot and companies needed to move on. So that's why the other 7 Volumes weren't made into games.Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:Wii Games Category:PS2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PSP Games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Cancelled Nintendo GameCube games Category:Cancelled Playstation 3 Games